babylon5fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ragesh 3 (Episode)
Ragesh 3 (Originaltitel: ) ist die erste Episode der Serie Babylon 5. Die Episode wurde zuerst in den USA durch PTEN am 26. Januar 1994 ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung wurde durch ProSieben bewerkstelligt, die diese Episode am 6. August 1995 erstausstrahlten. Zusammenfassung Auf Babylon 5 gibt es zwei Krisen zu bewältigen: Die Narn beginnen, Rache an den Centauri für die Jahrzehnte lange Unterjochung zu üben und überfallen eine eher unbedeutende Kolonie der Centauri in einem ohnehin umstrittenen Sektor. Keine der Regierungen der größeren Völker ist bereit zu intervenieren, nicht einmal die Centauri selbst. Außerdem überfallen seit einiger Zeit die Raiders verstärkt die interstellaren Handelsrouten, so dass sich Babylon 5 in Zugzwang sieht. Handlung Kapitel 1: Angriff auf Ragesh 3 10 Uhr Erdstandardzeit: Als in der Verteidigungsstation über der landwirtschaftlichen Centauri-Kolonie Ragesh 3 die Wachablösung eine Störung bemerkt, öffnet sich ein Hyperraumfenster, durch das eine Flotte unbekannter Schiffe kommt und ohne Vorwarnung angreift. Die wachhabenden Offiziere wollen gerade die Identifikation der Schiffe nach Centauri Prime übermitteln, als die Station zerstört wird. Eine halbe Stunde später auf Babylon 5: Ivanova ist auf der Suche nach Commander Sinclair, dem Kommandanten der Raumstation. Sein Freund und Sicherheitschef der Station Michael Garibaldi meint zu ihr, dass er bereits in der Beobachtungskuppel sein könnte, wo er ohne seinen Kommunikator einfach nur etwas Ruhe haben will. Ihr Gespräch wird durch Botschafter Mollari von den Centauri unterbrochen, der nach Garibaldi ruft. In der Beobachtungskuppel findet Ivanova schließlich den Kommandanten und informiert ihn darüber, dass es ein Problem gibt. Währenddessen unterhalten sich Garibaldi und Mollari, bei dem die beiden über die Lügen der Centauri und Garibaldis Misstrauen gegenüber dieser Spezies treffen sprechen, unter anderem darüber, dass sie Centauri behauptet hätten, die Menschen und die Centauri wären die gleiche Spezies. Als Londo ansetzt, um zu erklären, dass Garibaldis Problem mit den Centauri sei, dass er kein Vertrauen in die Centauri habe, erscheint sein Assistent Vir mit einer dringenden Nachricht: Ragesh 3 wird von einer unbekannten Streitmacht angegriffen. Kapitel 2: Protest des Botschafters Mollari und Vir haben nun eine Unterredung mit Sinclair und Ivanova und fordert Informationen über das, was auf Ragesh 3 geschieht, doch wissen die beiden auch nicht mehr als der Botschafter selbst. Der Botschafter räumt ein, auch von Centauri Prime noch nichts gehört zu haben, als Delenn und G’Kar in den Raum eilen. Als beide ihr Mitgefühl über den Angriff zum Ausdruck bringen, fragt Mollari sogleich, ob er keine Ahnung hätte, wer den Angriff gestartet haben könnte, was der Narn-Botschafter jedoch ausdrücklich verneint. Als Londo erläutert, dass es sich bei der Kolonie auf Ragesh 3 um eine unbewaffnete Siedlung handelt, meint Sinclair, dass sich die Botschafter am besten mit ihren Regierungen in Verbindung setzen sollten, um in Anschluss den Rat und die Liga der nicht-alliierten Welten zusammenzurufen, um die Situation genauer zu erörtern. Etwas später kommt Garibaldi zu Ivanova auf die Kommandozentrale, die ihm mitteilt, sie hätte einen Notruf von einem irdischen Schiff in der Nähe des zweiten Hyperraumsprungtores erhalten, der aber nichts mit dem Überfall auf die Centauri-Kolonie zu tun hat. In der Meldung wurden die Raiders erwähnt, so dass sich Garibaldi die Sache genauer ansehen will. Als er loseilt, verliert Babylon 5 gerade den Kontakt mit dem Schiff. Die Tür der Zentrale steht noch immer offen, als sie die neue Telepathin des Psi-Corps betritt und um sich Ivanova vorzustellen. Talia Winters ersucht den Lieutenant Commander um eine Unterredung, doch zeigt ihr Ivanova die kalte Schulter und gibt sich beschäftigt. Im Büro von Commander Sinclair laufen gerade die Nachrichten auf ISN zum Wahlkampf der Präsidentschaftswahlen, als Ivanova hereinkommt um ihn nach der Reaktion der Erde zu dem Überfall zu fragen, doch hat diese bislang nichts von sich hören lassen. Sinclair ist darüber besorgt, schließt aber auch aus, dass die Minbari die Kolonie überfallen hätten, was Ivanova wundert, da er gegen sie im Erd-Minbar-Krieg gekämpft hat. Als Sinclair eine Weisheit seines Vaters zitiert, erzählt er mehr über sich, etwa dass die Sinclairs schon seit einigen Generationen Kampfpiloten sind. Ivanova scheint den Minbari trotzdem noch immer nicht zu vertrauen. In der Zwischenzeit stürmt Vir in das Quartier von Londo, um ihm die verschlüsselte Botschaft von Centauri Prime zu bringen, die er gerade erhalten hat. Er führt schließlich die Aufzeichnung des Angriffs auf Ragesh 3 vor. Als der Botschafter schließlich einen Kampfflieger der Narn erkennt, stürmt er wutentbrannt aus dem Quartier, um G’Kar zu suchen. Garibaldi kommt schließlich beim Erdenschiff an, findet aber mit seinem Geleitschiff nur noch das leblose Schiff vor. Die beiden erkennen, dass das Schiff von keiner gewöhnlichen Raiders-Waffe getroffen sein kann, da die Einschusslöcher viel zu groß sind. Man setzt noch die Suche nach dem Flugschreiber fort, um dann nach Babylon 5 zurückzukehren. Auf der Promenade konfrontiert Mollari seinen Widersacher mit dem, was er gerade erfahren hat, doch G’Kar mimt den Unschuldigen. Als Mollari schließlich wütend auf G’Kar losgeht und die Sicherheitskräfte der Station die beiden trennen, stößt der Narn-Botschafter noch eine Drohung in Richtung Londo aus, ehe er sich losreißt und geht. Zurück bleibt ein noch immer wütender Londo. Kapitel 3: Enthüllung der Angreifer In seinem Quartier entschuldigt sich Botschafter Mollari bei Commander Sinclair für seinen Zwischenfall mit G’Kar und auch wenn er verspricht, dass dies nicht wieder vorkommt, kündigt er dennoch an, dass er dieses „Monster“ irgendwann töten würde. Er erzählt seinem Gesprächspartner daraufhin von der Gabe seines Volks, genau zu wissen, wie und wann man selbst sterben würde. Er erzählt dem ungläubigen Zuhörer von seinem Traum, in der er und G’Kar in ferner Zukunft sich gegenseitig erdrosseln würden. Sinclair weist darauf hin, dass in zwanzig Jahren viel passieren könnte, auch dass Centauri und Narn Frieden schließen könnten, doch wiegelt Mollari ab. Sinclair macht nun Mollari Hoffnung, dass eine Chance bestünde ein Bündnis gegen die Angriffe der Narn zu bilden, woraufhin sich der Botschafter sehr erfreut zeigt, aber sogleich auf seinen Neffen Carn zu sprechen kommt und dem Commander gesteht, dass ihm viel an seinem talentierten Neffen gelegen hat. So viel, dass er ihm davon abriet, dem Militär beizutreten und ihm einen wichtigen Posten zu verschaffen: Als Leiter der Forschungsabteilung auf Ragesh 3. Sinclair drückt sein Bedauern aus, weist jedoch auf die Gefahren eines möglichen Krieges und seiner Folgen hin. Als Sinclair auf die Friedensmission der Station hinweist, meint Mollari jedoch, dass der Erhalt des Friedens nichts weiter ein Spiel sei, bei dem er schon lange seine Unschuld verloren hätte. Er kündigt dem Commander entschlossen an, dass es zum Krieg kommt, sollte sein Neffe tot sein, egal wann, dass die Centauri in diesem Fall nicht zurückweichen würden. Ivanova trifft sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Garibaldi, der seinen Heißhunger stillt und mit ihr über die Raiders spricht. Als Talia Winters hinzukommen will, beendet Ivanova hastig die Unterredung und verschwindet im Aufzug. Etwas später begibt sich Sinclair in das Quartier von Botschafter Kosh und wird von dem Botschafter empfangen, findet aber zunächst nur seinen leeren Druckanzug vor, während sich der Botschafter hinter einem Sichtvorhang verbirgt. Als Kosh ihn begrüßt, informiert er den Botschafter noch einmal persönlich darüber, dass eine Ratssitzung angesetzt ist. Kosh versichert dem Commander, dass er an der Krisensitzung teilnehmen wird. Als dieser sich abwendet, um zum Ausgang zu sehen, huscht eine Lichtgestalt in Richtung des Druckanzugs, der sich daraufhin erhebt. Sinclair, der sich noch einmal herumdreht, erfährt vom Botschafter, dass diese „Wesen“ allerdings alleine dastehen würden und dass sie sterbende Völker seien. In der Kommandozentrale ist Ivanova nicht gerade erfreut, als sie Garibaldi an ihrer Konsole sieht. Er erklärt ihr, dass er herauszufinden versucht, wer die Routen der Versorgungsschiffe festlegt, die Babylon 5 ansteuern und in letzter Zeit gehäuft von den Raiders überfallen werden. Vir versucht derweil, den sturzbetrunkenen Botschafter für die Krisensitzung des Rates vorzubereiten, doch ist dieser kaum in der Verfassung an dem Treffen teilzunehmen. Übellaunig wirft er seinem Adjutanten allerlei Beschimpfungen über den Rat an den Kopf. Der Grund für seine Verstimmung ist jedoch ein anderer: Die Centauri-Republik hat beschlossen nicht einzugreifen und den Angriff ungesühnt zu lassen, einfach aus dem Grund, weil Ragesh 3 zu unbedeutend sei und weil die Schiffe der Centauri ohnehin nicht mehr rechtzeitig ankämen. Doch gibt Mollari nicht auf. Er weist Vir an, niemandem etwas von der Nachricht zu verraten. Er will den Rat täuschen, um dennoch eine Verurteilung der Narn zu arrangieren, schon alleine um die eigene Republik zu einer Aktion zu bewegen. Garibaldi trifft im Aufzug schließlich Talia Winters, die nach Blau 14 will. Die beiden kommen auf Ivanova zu sprechen. Sie sucht seinen Rat, wie sie mit Ivanova ins Gespräch kommen kann. Der Sicherheitschef schlägt ihr vor, Ivanova nach ihrem Dienstende im Casino aufzusuchen, wo sie für gewöhnlich entspannt. Als sie sich bedankt, versucht er sie noch in sein Quartier einzuladen, doch geht sie schmunzelnd nachdem sie ihr Ziel erreicht hat. Sinclair hat sich im Garten der Station zurückgezogen, als G’Kar ebenfalls den Platz erreicht. Die beiden beginnen ein Gespräch, in der G’Kars Hass auf die Centauri deutlich wird, die zuvor seine Heimat besetzt und verwüstet hatten. Der Botschafter erinnert den Commander daran, dass die Narn die Menschen mit Waffen in ihrem Krieg gegen die Minbari versorgten. Als er versucht, den Commander auf die Schuld der Erde gegenüber den Narn hinzuweisen, verneint Sinclair diese, da die Narn ihre Waffen an jeden verkaufen würden, der in der Lage sei zu zahlen. Außerdem könnten die Menschen den Centauri sehr gut nachempfinden, was sie durchmachten, da sie selbst schon des Häufigeren aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen worden seien. Er verurteilt den Angriff auf Ragesh 3 als ein Akt der Feigheit, da nicht einmal ein militärisches Ziel gewählt wurde und reizt damit den Botschafter aufs Äußerste. Er verabschiedet sich darauf hin vom Botschafter. Auf seinem Weg durch die Gänge wird er von Garibaldi eingeholt, der ihm berichtet, wie die Raiders hinter die geheimen Flugpläne gekommen sind, nämlich einfach dadurch, dass die Genehmigungen für die Nutzung der Hyperraumsprungtore bereits im Voraus gekauft werden, und das Computersystem des Unternehmens vor einigen Wochen gehackt wurde. Nun steht ist ein Schiff im Anflug, dass mehrere hundert Flüchtlinge an Bord nach Babylon 5 bringen soll. Es droht eine Katastrophe. Kapitel 4: Wechselnde Verbündete In seinem Büro muss sich Sinclair von einem Senator anhören, dass der irdische Senat in heller Aufruhr ist, da er seine Zuständigkeit überschritten hätte, als er den Rat einberufen hat. Der Senator weist den Commander auf die anstehenden Wahlen an, dass man gerade erst einen Krieg beendet hätte und nun keine neuen wünscht. Sinclair wird von dem Senator im Namen des Vizepräsidenten den Befehl, sich auf der Ratsversammlung neutral zu verhalten. Ivanova, die zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls in den Raum kommt, hält er aus dem Blickfeld des Senators, bis das Gespräch beendet ist. Als Ivanova dem Commander berichtet, dass die Delta-Flieger bereit seien, ergreift Sinclair die Flucht nach vorne und lässt sich von ihr auf der Ratsversammlung zu vertreten, während er sich selbst um die Raiders kümmern will. Er gibt seiner Stellvertreterin die Anweisung, den Befehl des Senators zu ignorieren und im Fall einer Abstimmung für die zu beschließenden Sanktionen zu stimmen. Kurz darauf starten die Delta-Flieger von Babylon 5 und springen durch das Hyperraumsprungtor, während Ivanova die Ratssitzung eröffnet. Doch sorgt G’Kar gleich für Aufruhr, als er mit einem Einspruch darauf hinweist, dass die Kolonie eine ehemalige Narn-Kolonie war, die von den Centauri erobert wurde, als diese die Narn unterwarfen. Er sieht seine Spezies im Recht, diese Welt nun zurückzufordern, auch wenn Delenn das etwas anders sieht, da mittlerweile mehr als 100 Jahre vergangen sind. Die Delta-Flieger kommen einige Zeit später in dem Sektor an, in dem das Flüchtlingsschiff erwartet wird, doch steht es bereits unter Beschuss. Die Flieger machen sich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf den Weg, um dem Schiff zu helfen. Auf der Ratssitzung präsentiert G’Kar seinen Beweis dafür, dass die Narn nicht zuerst gefeuert hätten: Über eine Direktverbindung lässt er eine Mitteilung von Carn Mollari vorlesen, in der sich dieser von der Centauri-Republik letztlich lossagt und verliest, dass es zu Unruhen in der Kolonie gekommen sei, die die Narn zu schlichten versucht haben. Londo ist entsetzt, als G’Kar außerdem noch präsentiert, dass sich die Regierung der Centauri keinerlei Schritte unternehmen will und dass der Centauri-Botschafter dies dem Rat verschwieg. Aufgrund der erdrückenden Sachlage, bittet G’Kar nun um die Ablehnung der Sanktionen bei der Abstimmung. Kapitel 5: Angriff der Raiders Commander Sinclair fordert die Raiders auf, sich zu ergeben, anderenfalls würden sie zerstört werden. Doch die Raiders lassen sich darauf nicht ein, woraufhin die Staffel von Starfurys die Jäger der Raiders aufbringt. Schon kurz darauf ziehen sich die verbleibenden Raider-Einheiten zurück. Sinclair befiehlt einigen Kampffliegern mit ihm die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, während der Rest beim Schiff bleibt, um es zum Hyperraumsprungtor zu begleiten. Mit seinen Begleitern entdeckt der Commander schließlich die Feuerleitzentrale der Raiders. In seinem Quartier baut Mollari derweil eine in seinem Quartier versteckte Waffe zusammen, mit der er G’Kar töten will. Wenig später stößt er im Gang auf Talia Winters, die aufgrund von Mollaris Aufgewühltheit telepathisch erfährt was der Botschafter vorhat, doch kann sie ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Während sie noch immer versucht zu verstehen, was er vorhat, verschwindet der Botschafter in einem Lift. Sie wendet sich schließlich an Garibaldi, der den Botschafter auf der Ebene von G’Kars Quartier aufhält. Einige Zeit später wird G’Kar in Ivanovas Büro einbestellt. Ihm wird die Beute präsentiert, die Sinclair beim Aufbringen der Raiders-Station in die Hände gefallen war: Einen Narn. Der Commander stellt dem Botschafter ein Ultimatum, da man bei der Durchsuchung der Station noch Datenkristalle fand, die Mollaris Behauptungen belegten. Entweder die Narn ziehen sich von Ragesh 3 zurück oder Datenkristalle würden dem Rat übergeben. Im Casino hört sich Ivanova die Nachrichten an: Der amtierende Präsident Santiago liegt in der Auszählung derzeit vor seiner Konkurrentin Crane. Talia Winters kommt nun endlich dazu mit Ivanova zu reden. Die beiden kommen darauf zu sprechen, warum der Ivanova so schroff zur Telepathin sei. Es liegt weniger an ihr selbst, sondern mehr an ihrer Fähigkeit, über die auch Susans Mutter verfügte. Sie entschied sich ihre telepatisschen Fähigkeiten mit Medikamenten zu unterdrücken, um einer Gefängnisstrafe zu entgehen, wie auch einer Schulung durch das Psi-Corps. Doch durch die Medikamente wurde sie daraufhin derart apathisch, dass sie schließlich Selbstmord beging. Ivanovas und Winters’ Ihre Geister scheiden sich: Ivanova sieht Winters ebenfalls als Opfer ihrer Fähigkeiten, Talia ihre Fähigkeiten allerdings als Gabe. Die beiden verabschieden sich schließlich und vereinbaren, mehr Toleranz walten zu lassen. Kapitel 6: Schicksal einer Telepathin In Garibaldis Quartier sieht sich der Sicherheitschef zusammen mit Delenn den Zeichentrickfilm Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century an, auch wenn die Botschafterin weder mit dem menschlichen Humor noch Popcorn als Knabberei zurechtkommt und so leicht verlegen neben dem lachenden Garibaldi sitzt. Sinclair vernimmt in seinem Quartier das Wahlergebnis: Präsident Santiago ist in seinem Amt bestätigt. Ehe er schlafen gehen kann, wird er von Commander Ivanova über Funk kontaktiert, dass es Probleme gäbe. Hintergrundinformationen * Im Vergleich zum Pilotfilm Die Zusammenkunft wurden insbesondere die Masken von Delenn und überarbeitet. Dialogzitate Weitere Besetzung * Paul Hampton als Senator * Peter Trencher als Carn Mollari * Jeff Austin als Centauri #1 * Ardwight Chamberlain als Kosh * Maggie Egan als Nachrichtensprecherin * Mark Hendrickson als Narn-Kapitän * Douglas E. McCoy als Pilot Delta 7 * Marianne Robertson als Techniker #1 Verweise Orte : Ragesh 3 Ereignisse :Überfall auf Pearl Harbour, Terroranschlag auf San Diego, Zerstörung der ersten Mars-Kolonie, Erd-Minbar-Krieg, Überfall auf Ragesh 3